The present invention provides a novel otoscope, which may be used for concurrent examination and administration of medication to the ear.
Otoscopes are well known devices that physicians and otologists use in the inspection of the ear. The typical otoscope has an elongated tubular body, a light source, a viewing means and an ear speculum. Some models, such as the preferred embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,738, have a fiber optic light conducting element which allows the light source to be located in a position which is remote from the lens, providing a more compact design and more precise control of the manner in which light is applied for viewing the ear canal. A device, which is intended to deliver medication to the ear canal, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,654. That device comprises a fluid reservoir attached to a pump-type dispenser which is actuated to deliver fluid to the ear canal through a delivery tip. The delivery tip is enlarged in order to restrict the depth to which it may be inserted into the ear canal of a patient.
The present applicant has devised a novel otoscope, which is adapted to allow examination of the ear canal with concurrent administration of medication, without the need to remove the otoscope from the ear canal.